


Red Society

by Rikusqueenofhearts



Series: Red Society [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Autistic Character, Autistic Female Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nameless Star will be called Hoshi for now until game tells us her real name, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ships are added since those are the planned ships, Tags May Change, They could change if something happens, To Be Edited, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vampire Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vampire Yozora (Kingdom Hearts), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikusqueenofhearts/pseuds/Rikusqueenofhearts
Summary: Ever since Sora had turned into a vampire, he had become a spouse and has given his heart to the one who changed him, his soulmate Pureblood Vampire Prince Yozora. Yozora works as a doctor to hide his true identity, and would rather have something else to do. Sora works alongside his spouse as a volunteer nurse at night. Yet Sora's heart also longs for his long time best friends that he has known as if they too were his soulmates. Despite his family knowing what Sora is, it could strain his relationship with them for good.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Nameless Star/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Riku (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts), Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Red Society [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202297
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! This is just something I REALLY wanted to try out :D if this is not your type of story or you're easily triggered by these things, I totally 100% understand and don't recommend reading it. I just always wanted to try a vampire story and wanted to see where my muse took me. So here we are! There will be more characters added, and I will post Chapter 1 either today or tomorrow, but for now, this is just the prologue. Characters have been aged up and it's implied what happens behind closed doors. So... ENJOY!!!!

Sora tried to sleep with the sound of rain outside at night, but it was too hard considering this was a hospital. He had been restless. He was too busy crying to himself before he became numb. He was unable to cry anymore. He tossed and turned on the bed. He hated being in the hospital. He hated the nights he had to stay. He wished he could talk to one of his family members, but they were forced to go home to get some sleep. At least they still came to visit to check up on him.

After Sora had taken hormones and transitioned to have male body parts, that was where they had discovered Sora had cancer. Sora knew he was going to die the moment they told him that. It would happen once Sora became the man of his dreams. He felt as though he wasn’t meant to be happy. Sora sniffled his nose and wiped it with his hand, his body ready to shut down anyway. Sora didn’t want to die. At least Roxas was able to transition into the man of his dreams with no cancer involved. Sora wished he could do something to save his own life. He didn’t want to leave his loved ones behind. He still had not told Riku, Kairi, and Catrina how he felt about them. He even wanted to see his best friend Megan too. She was a part of their group too.

All he ever had were his siblings and his cousin, and they only had him. They had each other. They would always check up on him and be sure that Sora was at least comfortable. At this point, that's all the doctors did: made Sora comfortable before he died. At least his older siblings, Sumire and Ventus, along with their cousin Ian and Sora’s triplet siblings, Roxas and Sara, visited Sora often. Vanitas, triplet sibling of Sumire and Ventus, didn’t visit Sora often. Vanitas wasn’t alive to check on Sora at all. He walked out on the family, and went missing, leaving Sumire and Ventus to take care of the family.

Sora was aware of the existence of vampires. He knew about them ever since that incident happened years ago, and ever since he met _him_. Sora knew that what happened caused a rift between Ventus and Vanitas. In fact, they hated each other. They were always at each other’s throats. Whatever happened between them, Sora wasn’t sure. Sora never noticed the way Vanitas looked at Sora, but Ventus noticed when Vanitas looked at Ventus a certain way. Maybe that was the reason they hated each other besides that incident. Sora wasn’t sure. He’ll never know now that Vanitas was gone.

He heard a knock on the door, making him turn his head towards the door, laying on his back with his hands on his stomach. Was it the night nurse coming to visit him? When the door opened and they stepped inside, Sora froze. Dr. Yozora. He was in his hospital suit, and his silver hair matched his mismatched eyes, one blue and one red. He was muscular, although that was hidden by his outfit. He was paler than most people he had ever seen. Then again, a lot of night doctors were pale. Yozora had not aged one bit.

“Hey, Dr. Yozora,” Sora greeted, trying his best to put on a smile.

“Just call me Yozora,” Yozora replied.

“Can I call you Prince Yozora then?”

“Just Yozora.”

Sora nodded. Sora was aware that Yozora was hiding his identity as a prince to work as a doctor. Yozora was the prince of vampires after all. Or at least a second prince. He was no heir. That title of heir belonged to his older brother. Either way, Yozora was still a prince. Yet he chose to be a doctor to help others, not hurt them. It wasn’t in a good vampire’s nature to hurt humans. They relied on blood donations, didn’t they? It was only bad vampires that would hurt humans. Pureblood and turned vampires were doctors, some turned vampires and witches were nurses, and werewolves were service werewolves. At least that’s how it worked in the hospital.

“So… what do you need?” Sora asked.

“I don’t need anything,” Yozora spoke up. “You know of my vampire heritage, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“And you know what we all are, right?”

“A supernatural. Everyone in the night shift is.”

“With a few human volunteers,” Yozora corrected. “Humans and service dogs work during the day. But that’s not why I’m here. I talked to the staff here to hear from them.”

“Huh…?” Sora frowned. What did Yozora need to talk to the other staff about? Hear what? “What for?”

“Sora…” Yozora spoke up. “You recall how we first met, and have been meeting up ever since, right?”

Sora could remember the first time he had ever met Yozora. When Sora was a child, he, his siblings, and cousin played outside their home on a snowy night before dinner was ready. Sora was known by a different name at the time and had female parts, as did Roxas. Yet Sora and Roxas knew they were boys. Then, a couple of vampires had bursted into their home and killed Sora’s parents, along with his uncle and aunt, who were Ian’s parents. Those vampires then abducted Vanitas, Ventus, and Sumire. Before the other vampires could abduct Sora, Sara, Roxas, and Ian, Yozora had arrived at that scene and killed those vampires, saving Sora, Sara, Roxas, and Ian. Ever since then, Sora had seen Yozora often, who Sora considered his guardian.

Vanitas, Sumire, and Ventus had been gone for three months. Sora, Sara, Roxas, and Ian were placed in another home. Two and a half months of the other three being missed caused Sora, Sara, Roxas, and Ian to go find their family. Yozora had joined them to protect those four. Two weeks of searching led them to find Vanitas, Sumire, and Ventus having escaped into the woods. Sora didn’t even want to think about how he found them, but they were bruised up and had cuts on them. Sora didn’t know to this day what happened to them, but all he remembered was Ventus saying, “You guys are lucky not to be in our shoes.”

Sumire didn’t seem as traumatized by the events, but she looked melancholy, always avoiding others, and trying to keep out of the spotlight. She wasn’t sure, but she was a calm person in general. Maybe she didn’t allow it to bother her. Ventus tried to repress the memory to the point that he would almost forget about it. Ventus didn’t even want to think about it. Vanitas… He changed after that. He became a more violent and hateful person. Yet despite becoming extremely hateful, he didn’t hate vampires. It was as if he was brainwashed or something. Police had arrived after that, with Yozora being gone. They each were taken home, but none of the police believed their stories of being kidnapped by vampires.

Sora nodded his head. “I remember.”

“Good,” Yozora replied. “Because I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Sora asked, tilting his head.

Yozora took a deep breath. “I don’t want to see you die. I want to save you.”

“How can you save me? I have cancer. I’m going to die. It’s just something everyone has to accept unless you finally found a cure.”

“Well… It involves something you may not like.”

“So there is a cure.”

“Kind of…”

“Kind of?”

Yozora looked at Sora for a moment before he asked, “This may sound cheesy, but do you know the concept of soulmates?”

Sora paused. He had heard of it, but never gave it much thought. When he did think about it, he would like to think his soulmate was someone special. Sora nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s kind of romantic.”

“Romantic?”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Because…” Yozora took another deep breath as he looked away. “God, this is embarrassing.”

“You can tell me,” Sora replied with a smile.

Yozora looked back at him and answered, “Vampires have soulmates. So do werewolves and witches. Even humans have soulmates. When a vampire’s soulmate is a human, or any other non-vampire being, their blood tastes good when you drink directly from them. There’s a reason just drinking from a random person’s neck tastes gross. Sora, I never thought of you like that because you were young. But when you got older… things changed. I could smell how good your blood was, and how we connected.”

Sora paused, oblivious for a moment. “Your point is…?”

“Sora… you’re my soulmate.”

Sora froze. At first, it didn’t register what Yozora had said. Then, once it did register, he didn’t believe it. A soulmate was just a silly concept used to force humans together to get married and reproduce. Right? When Sora saw that serious look on Yozora’s face, Sora started to believe it. Sora always thought that if soulmates were real, that it would be with Riku, or Cat, or even Kairi. He adored Yozora. Sora’s heart always pounded heavily, and felt butterflies in his stomach when he was around Yozora. Yet he never thought they were _soulmates_. Sora took a deep breath.

“Catching on now?” Yozora asked.

“Y- Yeah…” Sora answered. “That’s insane… So… My blood smells good to you?”

“Yeah, and I don’t want to see you die,” Yozora replied. “So I have a solution. If you don’t want to do this, I completely understand. If we did it, and you wanted to turn back human, it would be a long process, but we can manage.”

“What are you _saying_?” Sora questioned.

Yozora hesitated for a moment before he answered, “When a pureblood vampire turns their soulmate into a vampire, they become each other’s spouses.”

Sora didn’t understand. “So… what does that mean?”

“You’re so naive,” Yozora replied, shaking his head a bit. “I want to turn you into a vampire to get rid of the cancer.”

Sora paused. His eyes grew wide. A vampire…?

“I want you to really think about it for a moment,” Yozora replied. “I’m only doing this to save you. But is it what you really want?”

Of course not! Sora didn’t want to become a vampire. What about his family? What would happen when they aged and he didn’t? What about Vanitas? Surely Vanitas would want Sora dead, regardless if Sora was family or not. Even his friends… All four of them: Riku, Kairi, Cat, and Meg… But… This may be Sora’s only chance at surviving… Well, technically he would be dead, or an undead, but he didn’t want to be gone forever. He thought long and hard about it. Yozora seemed to be patient with Sora, allowing him to think. At least Sora could eventually turn back human if he wanted to.

“You know my family will hate me for this, especially Vanitas,” Sora commented.

“I understand,” Yozora replied.

“But I want to do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Positive?”

“Of course!”

Yozora nodded. “Close your eyes. The process might hurt, especially the bite and transformation.”

Sora nodded his head and closed his eyes. He felt one arm go around Sora’s back. Another arm went behind Sora’s head, having Yozora take a grip of Sora’s spiky light brown hair before tilting his head back, exposing his neck. Sora opened his eyes for a quick second, seeing Yozora lean in close. Yozora opened his mouth and revealed his sharp fangs to Sora, leaning close to Sora’s neck. Sora quickly shut his eyes again. Sora soon felt Yozora’s teeth sink into Sora’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm not going to lie. I might go back and forth between two stories so I don't end up discontinuing one of them. Hope I don't discontinue one of them at all! So... Yeah. That's ONLY worst case scenario though. Who knows. But that's all! I recommend a song too that helps get in the mood called Lust for Blood by Camui Gackt. It's not in english so I recommend just looking up English lyrics. But it really helps with the music getting you in the mood. So yeah! Also, one in English is called In The Middle Of The Night by Within Temptation. That's a REALLY good one too! So yeah :D Also, shout out to some friends who helped give me this idea! Thank you so much y'all! I'm so happy to be trying this out!


	2. Chapter 1: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 1 finally! :D After the prologue, this is how Sora's life has turned out :3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! I understand if it's not the best in the world, but next chapter will get really interesting, and so will chapter 3 ^^- More chapters to come as well! So... ENJOY!!!! I also edited the prologue for Vanitas in particular. Instead of a vampire hunter... You'll see >:)

Sora continued to organize paperwork and sorted medicine out for his patients. He worked alongside his spouse, Dr. Yozora, who was currently with another patient. Sora would only show up when he was needed. He helped other nurses like Kairi and Naminé as well. Of course, they were paid nurses while Sora was only a volunteer. Sora didn’t mind. Maybe one day he could go to college to train to be an actual nurse. Sora smiled at the thought when he finished sorting out papers and medicine. He looked at a chart Yozora had given him to help Sora keep up.

Ever since pureblood vampire Yozora had turned Sora into a vampire, Sora had devoted his time learning the ways of being a vampire from Yozora. Sora had also devoted his time becoming a volunteer nurse for the hospital that Yozora worked at. Sora had hoped to become an actual night nurse, going to college and training to be a nurse. He didn’t mind volunteering though. He lived with Yozora now, and they did good with handling money. Occasionally, Sora did stay with the family he had always known. He has only been a vampire for six months after all.

Sora just hoped he would get a break soon after he visited two more patients. He was thirsty. The hospital had just received fresh blood from blood donations. He just hoped they wouldn’t go to waste, since they expired after a month. Of course they wouldn’t. Even vampires had to drink to live. Sora hated the taste of drinking directly from a human’s neck. They tasted awful. It was better to drink blood that has been donated. So why did Sora have this desire to drink from Riku, Kairi, and Catrina so much? Blood tasted awful if not donated. Why did he always find himself staring at their necks and wanting to drink their blood from there?

Speaking of Catrina, she was one of Yozora’s patients. Sora would have to go see her. She didn’t work at the hospital. He wanted to see if Cat was all right anyway. She had fallen ill, and it concerned Sora greatly. Megan was in the hospital too. She had gotten beaten. Most likely by her brother, Aiden. Sora despised that guy. Sora tried not to think about it as he took the clipboard and made his way towards another room. He walked down the hospital. On the side near the waiting room, he could hear at least three people talking among themselves and each other. They must have been friends or family to patients that were here.

“Why are all the night doctors and nurses here, including volunteers, so hot?” one girl questioned. “How do they do it in such a stressful environment?”

“Maybe they use really good skincare products or makeup,” another girl answered. “There’s no way they can look this good naturally.”

“I would love to date one of them,” one guy told the girls. “To be a doctor or nurse’s boyfriend here would be awesome.”

Sora couldn’t help but grin to himself. After becoming the guy of his dreams, Sora had felt better about being a boy. He had always known he was a boy since he was a child, but to come out was a scary time. Of course, his family accepted him and his new name, which made it much easier on him. Now that he had taken hormones and got male parts after surgery, getting rid of his female parts, he felt better. Now people looked at him as this handsome boy. That is as long as some of them didn’t know about his past.

Sora remembered that he had checked into the hospital only two hours ago at eight o’clock at night. He still had many more hours to go before going home. He made his way down the halls past the nurses, doctors, and service werewolves, towards the other room. Sora was aware that human doctors, nurses, and service dogs worked during the day while vampires, witches, and werewolves worked at night. Sora learned this right before he had become a vampire. He entered the other room where Kairi and Naminé were sorting out medicine, chatting among each other. These were the girls who didn’t know Sora had become a vampire. He intended to keep it that way for now. He worried for them. It was dangerous for humans to work at a night hospital.

“Hey, ladies!” Sora replied cheerfully, making the two girls turn to look at him.

“Hey, Sora,” Kairi greeted, smiling.

Naminé blushed as she looked over at Sora. “H- Hi, Sora.”

“And how are you guys doing?” Sora questioned.

“Just getting things together for our patients,” Kairi commented. “And just talking about some people we had to deal with.”

“Speaking of which, I must go see them right away,” Naminé spoke softly as she took some medicine and water before quickly leaving the room.

“Why is she always so shy around people?” Sora asked.

“She’s always like that,” Kairi told Sora. “She’ll open up to remember. You remember when Cat used to be like that.”

“Yeah, and now she’s a tougher girl.”

“Exactly. Naminé will speak up more when she’s ready. Besides, she’s focused on her job too.”

“Yeah, so are we. Speaking of Cat, we’re supposed to go see her in a moment. We just need to check up on her.”

“Of course,” Kairi replied.

Sora found himself staring at Kairi’s neck. She looked as though her blood could taste good. He could even smell it from here. Kairi hid her left arm behind her back. He didn’t question why he did that, but tried to focus on not biting her. Why was he suddenly so thirsty? No. He had to control himself. It wasn’t often he acted this way, but around here and a few others… He couldn’t control his thirst. He had to control himself from attacking her.

“Sora?” Kairi asked. “Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Sora perked up at Kairi’s question. “Oh, yeah! I’m all right. I zoned out for a moment.”

“You always seem to do that,” Kairi replied with a chuckle. “You might be tired.”

“I’m fine, honest!” Sora replied. “It’s you I worry about. You need more sleep.”

“I’ll be all right,” Kairi replied. “Honest. Now let’s go see Cat.”

Sora chuckled. “Okay, okay. Sheesh.”

Sora turned around and made his way out the door, followed by Kairi. He didn’t really think much of Kairi hiding her arm. He just assumed it’s what she did when she became shy or something. Yet he had hoped that he wouldn’t get thirsty when he saw Cat. That happened every time he was around her. Riku, Kairi, Meg, and Cat didn’t know what Sora had become. He wanted to keep it that way. If they were to find out what he was… they would hate him, treat him as an enemy, especially Riku. Sora didn’t want to lose those he loved dearly.

Riku.

If Sora’s heart could beat, it would pound heavily for Riku. Sora always smiled for Riku. Of course, he still became thirsty when he saw Riku as well. Yet Sora was with Yozora. He refused to betray Yozora. But how was Riku? Was he doing all right? He didn’t work at the night hospital, although he considered it. He would need special training to work there. He only wanted to work there to be closer to his friends. Of course, Meg and Cat didn’t work there, so Riku shouldn’t really feel left out. But that was Riku, of course. If he did work at the night hospital, Sora’s only hope was for Riku to stay safe. There could be bad vampires lurking at night.

The bad vampires would feed on anyone, and force themselves on people. Rumor had it that they would kill their victims, make them blood slaves, or have them work in blood brothels. The bad vampires were ones Sora didn’t want to encounter. He hoped that they wouldn’t invade the hospital to hurt others or anything like that. Those vampires never got along with the good vampires. The good vampires had more control than bad vampires, and perhaps the bad vampires didn’t want to control themselves. That showed how cruel they were.

Sora tried not to focus on that too much. He and Kairi stopped at Cat’s door, clearing his throat as he adjusted his scrub. Kairi knocked on the door before pushing the door open, stepping inside with Sora. Once they did so, Sora closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. Cat had her head down, her blonde hair over her face as if she were in The Ring movie. When she looked up, she moved her blonde hair out of her face as her blue eyes landed on Sora’s sky blue ones, which matched his light brown skin. She looked sickly, and didn’t seem to have her family with her.

“Hey, Cat!” Sora greeted. “We just came to check on you!”

“Heh, thanks, Sora, Kairi,” Cat said with a frown. “I know it’s your job-”

“Cat, even if it weren’t our job, we would want to see you,” Sora reminded her. “You know that. I just get the privilege of seeing you sooner thanks to my volunteer work.”

Cat smiled. “Yeah…”

“Can you tell us what happened?” Kairi asked.

“Is it not on the clipboard the doctor has?” Cat asked.

“It is, but we would like to hear from you,” Kairi replied, her violet eyes landing on Cat, warmth in those violet eyes. “Are you okay to talk about it?”

Cat nodded. “Ah… it keeps happening. I keep falling ill and vomiting too much. I feel disoriented and unable to do much. It doesn’t help that Mom is dead and my dad only sent me here to get help but doesn’t visit much due to work. Is he here somewhere?”

“We don’t know…” Kairi answered. “How are you feeling now?”

“My stomach hurts,” Cat replied.

“Well, we have medicine for you,” Kairi replied. “It should help for now. Until the doctor can examine you again, this will have to do. Sora?”

Sora found himself staring at Cat’s neck again. He gulped, trying to fight the urge to drink from her body. Why did this always happen? He fought the urge to squeeze the medicine and drink. He just wanted to contain himself. He refused to give into the desire. If he gave in, not only would he be poisoned, but he would hurt Cat. He couldn’t do that. He refused. Why was he like this? Was he that thirsty?

Kairi spoke again. “Sora?”

“Huh?”

“The medicine?”

“Oh… right.” Sora chuckled nervously.

He approached the bed before handing the medicine to Cat, along with water. Cat smiled at Sora and Kairi before putting medicine into her mouth. Soon, she drank water with it, swallowing the medicine. Cat made a disgusted face, shaking her head. Sora and Kairi chuckled at this. Cat handed the empty cup back to Sora, who took it from her. Kairi approached Cat before helping Cat adjust the bed a bit, along with fixing up Cat’s blanket.

“Are you going to be okay for a bit until the doctor shows up?” Kairi questioned.

Cat nodded. “I’ll probably go to sleep for a bit before the doctor comes in. Thank you, guys.”

“Of course!” Sora replied. “If you need us, don’t be afraid to use the phone there to get us.”

Cat nodded. “Okay.”

When they were finished with Cat, Sora couldn’t wait to get out of that room. It wasn’t because he didn’t like Cat. He loved her. He just didn’t want to do something he could regret. Of course, being a new vampire still, it was something he had to get used to, and had to control himself. He and Kairi left the room before going to their last patient before their first break. Megan was the last girl they would see before their first break began. They couldn’t take a break for long due to the work they had to do.

Once Sora and Kairi arrived at Meg’s room, Kairi knocked on the door before opening it. When they stepped inside, Sora closed the door behind him. They approached the bed. Meg stood up at the ceiling as if she had zoned out. Sora could see casts on her right arm, legs, and left hand. She had a patch on her forehead. It was almost as if this were a brutal cartoon. No. It was worse than that. This was real. Kairi held more casts in her hand, ready to patch Meg up.

“Meg?” Kairi spoke up.

“Hm?” Meg looked over at Kairi and Sora before she smiled. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey,” Sora replied sadly.

“Did Aiden do this again?” Kairi questioned as she approached Meg, applying some of the cast and patches on parts of her body..

Meg frowned. “Yeah…”

“Why do you stay with him with how he treats you?” Kairi questioned, patching Meg up. “How else does he hurt you?”

“He’s…” Meg gulped. “He’s family. I can’t just leave him behind.”

“How else does he hurt you?” Kairi asked again.

Meg frowned. “Other than punches, slaps, and kicks, nothing else. Nothing else except physical, verbal, and emotional abuse. He’s never been sexual or anything like that. He’s not even done anything else but those.”

“That’s still abuse, Meg,” Sora spoke up, frowning. “The only reason we haven’t called the cops is because we know that the police would arrest you too for standing up for yourself, and that’s not fair.”

Meg nodded. “I understand…”

Kairi smiled. “Stay with me for a while. I have a home you can go to.”

Meg shook her head. “I don’t want to do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because-”

“You’re not a burden, you know. I’d be happy to have you around!”

Sora was grateful not to be thirsty over Meg. He didn’t want to have an uncontrollable thirst over her too. Strange though. Meg was his best friend, and he thought her blood would taste gross. Yet his other friends… They smelled good. Never mind that though. Meg was in trouble. He had to keep Aiden away from Meg.

The last thing he wanted was to see Meg get beat up again. It was bad enough that Aiden was a vampire hunter, but now he beats up Meg too? Sora almost wanted to cry for Meg. Why did she have to put up with Aiden? Then again, why did a lot of abuse victims have to put up with their abuser? Maybe they felt as though there was no other way out thanks to their corrupted system. At least Meg was finally able to look at others in the eye and handle herself well as though she didn’t have autism at all.

The three of them heard a knock on the door. They turned their heads to see it open, having someone step inside. When Sora laid eyes on Yozora, Sora felt his body relax. Finally, Yozora was here. This was Sora’s spouse. Sora felt happiness upon seeing him. Yozora didn’t smile though. He didn’t often smile for others. Yet when he stepped closer towards Meg, he smiled. Sora had never seen Yozora smile around anyone else except Sora and Hoshi. Sora wondered what went on between Yozora and Meg, and him and Hoshi too.

“Hey, you guys,” Yozora greeted. “I see you’re taking care of Meg.”

Meg smiled. “Hi, Dr. Yozora.”

“Just call me Yozora,” Yozora replied. “We’ve been through this, Meg.”

“Okay, Yozora,” Meg replied, giggling.

“So, I don’t see any broken body parts, but I am going to recommend you rest for a few weeks. No driving or anything like that,” Yozora explained. “Are you feeling all right now that you’ve been patched up?”

“Kind of?” Meg asked, watching Kairi step away. “I still feel like crap.”

“Well, that’s perfectly normal,” Yozora replied, but then looked cold all the sudden. “Where’s your brother?”

“I wish I knew where he was,” Meg answered.

“Yeah, so do I,” Yozora replied before he relaxed. “We’ll keep you here overnight and see how you do. I’ll have Kairi give you some medicine to help with body ache.”

Kairi nodded her head and hurried out of the room to get what was needed. Sora stood in place, watching the interaction between Meg and Yozora. He recognized that interaction. It reminded him of himself and Yozora. Did Meg know what Yozora was? She certainly didn’t know what Sora was. Sora wanted to keep it that way until he was confronted. Would Yozora make Meg his spouse as well? Not unless they were soulmates. But Sora was already Yozora’s soulmate. Then again, he did feel a bond with three of his friends… Besides, Meg was in love with Riku. Sora knew this. Riku loved her too, Sora believed.

Kairi returned to give Meg the medicine she needed. Meg took the medicine and drank water with it. Once they all finished their conversation, Yozora, Sora, and Kairi left the room. Yozora told Sora and Kairi to go take a break, which they went to do just that. Sora needed a drink. He hurried away from Kairi, leaving Kairi a bit stunned. He hurried to the break room for vampires, where others were in. He hurried to grab a bag of blood that had just come in, taking it from the vampire who was in charge of handing them out. Sora hurried to sit down before opening the bag of blood.

Sora quickly drank it up. Finally. Blood. He could drink blood that tasted good. It wasn’t as good as what he smelled from Cat and Kairi, even Riku, but it was something. He felt like a starving child, needing something to fill his stomach. Once he finished drinking blood, he burped a bit, then tossed the bag into the trash. Sora stood up and wiped his mouth with his arm. He walked towards the door to leave the room. When he opened the door, he stepped out and walked towards the other break room, where Kairi would be.

Sora finally walked into the break room, seeing Kairi eating a granola bar. Sora waved to her. When Kairi looked up, she smiled at Sora. Their eyes locked onto the other. Luckily, Sora was full, so it didn’t bother him when he noticed Kairi’s neck. Sora approached Kairi, seeing her blush. Her cheeks were pink, making Sora smile. He sat down beside Kairi, looking at her still.

“Hey!” Sora greeted.

“Hey!” she greeted back. “Why did you run off like that?”

“Oh.” Sora chuckled nervously, trying his hardest to not let his fangs show. “I was just really hungry. I had to get something to eat and drink.”

“You’re going to have to use the bathroom after a while,” Kairi reminded him.

“Yeah, I know,” Sora replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh!” Kairi smiled again. “I’m in a playful mood.”

“Huh?”

“Dogs or cats?” Kairi asked.

Sora paused. “Why are you asking me that?”

Kairi giggled. “I’m just curious.”

“How could I choose!?” Sora questioned. “They’re both so cute!”

“You seem more like a dog person,” Kairi answered.

“But… I said both.”

“I know, but you act more like a dog.”

“Hey! I’m not a dog!”

Kairi laughed. “I know, but you’re cute like one.”

Sora didn’t blush due to being a vampire, but he did feel embarrassed at the comment. “Well… thanks… Are you a cat person or a dog person?”

“Both,” Kairi answered. “I was kind of glad you said both since I can’t choose either.”

“Well, you seem like you’d be more of a cat,” Sora replied, smiling. “You’re cute like one.”

Kairi’s face turned red at that comment. “Heh, thank you.”

“Does that mean Sora’s a dog person while Kairi’s a cat person anyway, or still both?” someone asked, making Sora and Kairi turn their heads to look up at a tall silver haired male with aquamarine eyes.

“Riku,” Sora spoke. “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Don’t I get a warm welcome?” Riku asked with a chuckle.

“Riku, this is the break room, you’re not supposed to be here,” Kairi told him.

“So you’re not happy to see me?” Riku asked, grinning. “Here I thought you’d be delighted.”

“Of course we’re happy to see you!” Sora replied. “But… Did you come here because you wanted to see us?”

“That and I started working here,” Riku replied. “Remember? I’m a volunteer.”

“Oh!” Kairi replied with a smile. “You finally did it!”

“I heard Cat and Meg were here too,” Riku replied. “Do you know which room they’re in?”

“Are you a nurse?” Kairi asked.

“What does it matter?” Sora asked. “He’s volunteering, isn’t he?”

“I assume so…” Kairi cleared her throat. “Meg’s in room 302, and Cat’s in 461.”

“Okay,” Riku replied as he nodded. “I need to get back to work anyway.”

“Yes, you should,” someone spoke, making the three turn their heads to see Yozora walk in, supposedly on break. “It’s not your break time yet.”

“Dr. Yozora,” Riku spoke.

“Riku,” Yozora replied.

“Uh… Riku was just on his way,” Kairi replied, trying to avoid tension from building. “He means no trouble.”

“No, I don’t,” Riku replied.

“Well, I’m here to speak with Sora,” Yozora replied.

“Of course you are.”

“Problem?”

Riku took a deep breath. “Of course not.”

Sora wondered if Riku liked it when Yozora was around Sora or not. Probably not. If Sora could now, he would have been with Riku. He really would have. He loved Riku. But life took a different turn, and he chose Yozora. Besides, he was Yozora’s spouse now. Riku walked out of the room past Yozora. Kairi smiled as she nodded her head, got up, and walked out of the room, supposedly getting a drink for herself. When Yozora and Sora were alone, Yozora looked at Sora and nodded.

“Hey,” Yozora greeted.

“Hey,” Sora replied with a smile. “You need something?”

“Just a kiss,” Yozora replied as he approached Sora.

Once Yozora sat down beside Sora, he cupped Sora’s cheek and leaned in to press his cold lips against Sora’s. Sora eagerly kissed back, refusing to break apart from the kiss. Sora always thought his first kiss would be with Riku, but Sora didn’t mind that his first kiss was with Yozora. He enjoyed it. Sora always thought he would lose his virginity to Riku as well, but life took a different turn. Sora didn’t mind losing his virginity to Yozora after becoming a vampire. It was a rather exciting night when they did it, and Sora was Yozora’s spouse after all. Sora loved it. Yozora pulled away, leaving the two to pant a bit after their steamy kiss. Despite their lips being cold, they did feel warm afterwards.

“Let’s not go too far in a hospital,” Yozora replied with a chuckle, freeing Sora’s cheek.

Sora giggled. “Yeah, I agree.”

“There’s something I wanted to discuss with you as well,” Yozora replied. “I took notice or something.”

“And that is?” Sora asked.

Sora wondered what Yozora would want to talk about. Yozora raised a hand and placed it on Sora’s cheek, stroking it. Sora relaxed into his hand, not even flinching when Yozora touched him. Sora felt content.

“Sora, do you believe you can have more than one soulmate?” Yozora questioned, stroking Sora’s cheek. 

Sora perked up when Yozora asked that question. “More than one? As in polyamorous soulmates?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“I mean… I guess?”

“You guess?”

“I mean, like, it’s a possibility.”

Yozora stood at Sora for a moment before he pulled his hand away and said, “You’re aware you need to drink from blood donations now. You know drinking directly from humans is a bad sign. It makes their blood taste bad. But if they were to taste good…”

“Mine tasted good to you when I was human, right?” Sora asked.

“Of course,” Yozora answered. “When drinking from a human directly tastes good, it means you found your soulmate. You know this. It means you can turn them into a vampire if you wanted to, or continue to drink from them. Although, don’t drink too much or it can kill them. I wouldn’t recommend all of your soulmates become vampires. It would mean no more good blood. If you turn them into a vampire, you’re aware they’re like your spouse since you’re the one who turned them. If they let you drink from them, that’s a good sign.”

“What happens if they don’t?” Sora questioned.

Yozora paused for a moment. “Not much. It would just mean they don’t want you to drink from them or anything like that. Or maybe they do, but don’t want you drinking from them. It doesn’t change the fact that they’re your soulmate. But if you try to drink from them when they’re unwilling… it could taste like poison.”

“How is that possible?”

“Well, humans are protected, and our bodies recognize what we’re not supposed to do. Only the most cruel vampires drink unwilling humans and find that their blood tastes good.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Sora asked.

Yozora said nothing for a few seconds, hesitating a bit, but then finally spoke. “I know you must have found your other soulmates. So have I.”

Sora paused. Another soulmate? Yozora found another one? But how did he know whether Sora had another one or not? Sora frowned. “How do you know I have a soulmate?”

“I see the way you look at those three friends’s necks,” Yozora answered. “I can see the look on your face when you find something delicious. I see the way you care about them. I know you care about Meg too, but she’s not your soulmate. I can tell, Sora. You should go for them. It’s okay. I won’t be mad unless you’d be upset with me having other soulmates.”

“No!” Sora exclaimed. “Of course not! I’m not mad. I’m just surprised… But I don’t mind. Who is your other soulmate?”

“Soulmates. Hoshi and Megan.”

“My friend?”

Yozora nodded.

“And that witch nurse?”

“Yes.”

Sora looked stunned when Yozora gave that answer. Meg and Hoshi were Yozora’s other soulmates? Would he turn them eventually? Or would he keep them the same? How did Meg feel about all this? Sora always thought Meg was in love with Riku, maybe Cat too. Sora was in love with Riku, Cat, and Kairi too. Yet he chose Yozora, his spouse. Did he really have a right to go for his three friends? Did Hoshi know anything about this too? Why did Sora feel slight jealousy over the fact that Yozora had more than one soulmate? Sora knew he shouldn’t feel that way because he had more than one soulmate as well.

“Do those two know that?” Sora asked.

“Of course not,” Yozora answered. “Hoshi is my coworker and Meg is my patient. I can’t just tell them out of the blue in this situation. I’m going to take my time telling them. I’d rather wait on it.”

Sora nodded. “I’ll wait on the others too.”

“Good,” Yozora replied before he stood up. “Break time’s about over. We should probably get back to work.”

“Right!” Sora answered cheerfully before he stood up.

“You’re awfully cheerful in a stressful environment.”

“I have to be or I’d go crazy!”

Yozora chuckled. “Fair.”

“So… You don’t mind that I have more than one soulmate?”

“Of course not. I can’t control who your soulmate is.”

“Even if one of them is Riku?”

Yozora froze for a moment before he answered, “No.”

“You hesitated.”

“No, I just… I’m not very fond of him all that much, but for you, I tolerate him. I know you care about him. So if you want him… Go for him. I don’t mind. Just as long as you know we’re both each other’s spouses still.”

“Of course!”

Yozora nodded. “Come. Let’s get back to work.”

“Okay!” Sora replied as he followed Yozora out of the break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!! Look forward to chapter 2 ^^- Kudos and comments are appreciated if you enjoyed it!


End file.
